


Life's Too Short to Not Steal from the Rich

by darkbluesapphire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Thieves, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbluesapphire/pseuds/darkbluesapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy was counting on a smooth robbery.<br/>He wasn't counting on someone else interrupting his moment.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Too Short to Not Steal from the Rich

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU in which Percy and Annabeth are a part of different thieving organizations.  
> And they catch each other robbing the same mansion.  
> 

 

                                                                                                           

He was used to the comforting spaces of the van where he helped Leo operate the missions, like behind-the-scenes.

Robbing a mansion dead at night and completely alone (well not exactly, Leo was stationed a block away) was not Percy's idea of fun. Sure it gave him pride that he finally has the chance to prove himself, but the adrenaline that he was experiencing at the moment was seriously making him nauseated. With a sigh, he stepped onto the cold streets of New York, a brisk November wind ruffling his hair. He was only wearing a dark blue sweater and a pair of jeans of the same color, his black converse crunching the fallen leaves under him. He slowly walked towards the gates of the mansion and looked at them with fear.

What if he failed? He would never live it down. The team would constantly mock him for it and not to mention he would lose the opportunity to be the new head of these missions.

Leo's voice suddenly cackled through the ear piece Percy had on, interrupting his thoughts and scaring the hell out of him.

"Dude, I managed to disable the security systems. Everything is ready for action. You have thirty minutes to get everything now go, go, GO!"

Percy winced and exhaled the air he was keeping in. With a swift motion, he scaled the gates, dropped onto the other side, and ran towards the back of the mansion. Obviously this wasn't any mansion, for this was the mansion of one of the most corrupt politicians ever. The team have dedicated their lives robbing the corrupt and giving to those who are in need, like the modern day Robin Hood. This heist had been planned just about days ago, memorizing the floorplans of the mansion, hacking into security systems, and perfecting the heist. Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo usually did these missions and Leo Valdez was the brains behind everything. Percy had only joined the organization a couple of weeks ago and went around helping Leo as well as keeping him company during the heists. Now it was his chance to prove himself worthy of being in the team, and he planned to celebrate with glasses of tequila. But first, the heist.

A breathless Percy climbed into an open window and tumbled onto the other side. He almost knocked over a vase in the process and caused a string of curse words to erupt from his mouth. As he dusted off, his eyes widened at the luxurious mansion before him. Artwork was hung everywhere, silk curtains draped the enormous windows, plush seating covered the living room below him, and a marbled floor gleamed under the dim lighting of the chandelier casted overhead. It was enough to evoke a sense of awe within him. Never in a million years would Percy ever dream of owning such an expensive place. He carefully descended the gliding staircase and crept over to a small hallway that was completely darkened except for the reflection of a couple of brass door handles.

"Twenty minutes." Leo said.

"Alright." Percy whispered.

Slowly, he took out from his pocket a set of skeleton keys made by Nico. He was notoriously known around the "criminal" world for his excellent sly skills and his ability to almost disappear within the shadows making it a useful method to robbing. Rumor had it that his father had ties with the Italian mafia which evoked a sense of thrill and terror in Percy. The dark haired boy was younger than Percy, and yet he manages to be one of the most idoled in the "criminal" world and a terrifying human to the real world.  

Percy began to pick the lock to one of these brass door handles and once the door was opened, peeked inside to check if it was the correct room as well as if anyone was inside. He had a knife in his back pocket to ensure safety if he was caught which honestly baffled Percy a little bit for what can a knife do?

He continued this boring process and as Percy unlocked the last door, he suddenly heard the sound of a voice coming from the staircase. Panicked, he opened the door and quickly bolted inside, not bothering to check if anyone was in. He locked the door behind him and turned around breathless-

To see a gun pointed at his head and a pair of gray eyes glittering dangerously at him.

 ....................................................................................................................................

 

"Whatever you do, don't make a sound."

Percy gaped at the sound of the person's voice. He hadn't expected it to be a girl's voice.

And those eyes...... those gray colored eyes that held a mysterious aura to them, drew Percy closer.

"Don't." The girl squinted at him making Percy freeze.

"Uh..."

"Now listen very carefully to what I am about to say." The girl slowly approached him and stepped into the moonlight that shone through a nearby window, giving her blonde hair a halo look. She was wearing black clothing from head to toe and boots with heels that were deadly to look at. With her gun still aimed at him, she grabbed a semi opened bag which Percy noticed contained valuables from a nearby opened safe. He exhaled sharply.

"Out of all of the things can go wrong, why this?" Percy muttered, bowing his head.

The click of the gun caused him to whip his head back up to see the blonde cast a sly grin at him.

"I completely agree. Which is why you will do as I say or so help me I will shoot you." Seeing the panicked expression that crossed Percy's face, she quickly added, "Oh don't worry. Not to kill you. Just to slow you down." She pointed to the bag with her gloved hand. "See this? Yeah you NEVER saw this. Nor me. Now I assume you live here so-"

"I don't." Percy interrupted.

The girl opened her mouth only to close it again when she heard Percy's remark.

"Come again?"

Percy smirked, despite the gun still aimed at his chest. "I don't live here. I am here for..." He waved his hand. "Different reasons."

The blonde looked suspiciously at him. "You don't mean we are robbing the same house here are we?"

Percy let out a chuckle. "Seems like it."

The girl stared at him, the intensity of her glare making Percy squirm.

"Um... so now wha-"

The sudden blare of alarms interrupted Percy and startled the blonde.

"Percy! Get your ass out of there!" Leo shouted into Percy's ear piece.

"What happened?!"

"I-I don't know, you were supposed to have ten more minutes!"

"But I didn't get anything!"

"Doesn't matter! Get the fuck out of there!"

With that command, Percy bolted towards the door.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?! Do you want us in jail?!"

Percy stopped and turned around to glare at the blonde who glared back.

"The moment you step out of that door, we are both going to get slapped with jail time! Possibly 5 years for home invasion AND burglary! And if that happens, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A MISERY!" The girl's face was flushed with anger, her hands clenched at her sides.

 Then, without thinking twice, Percy snatched the gun and after he had switched the safety switch on, he grabbed the bag and stuffed the gun inside with one hand and grabbed a surprised looking girl's hand in the other. He started to crank open the window when she slapped her hand away from his.

"What are you doing?!"

"Saving you!"

"I DON'T NEED SAVING!"

Ignoring her protests, he threw the bag out of the window and then turned to the blonde who was staring at him.

"I'm not jumping! I'll break a bone!" A furious look was scrawled all over her face.

"Trust me." Percy grinned and then pulled the blonde towards him. She gasped in surprise and then almost screamed in terror when Percy launched themselves out the window. 

"GET READY." He screamed as the wind howled around them.

"FOR WHAT?!"

Percy landed on the green lawn and tumbled across the lawn, kicking up dirt along the way. The girl broke free and rolled a good 3 meters away from him.

She groaned, placing a hand behind her back. "Shit."

"No time for cursing! C'mon!" Percy stood up and ran towards her, grabbing the bag in the process.

"Oh please, shut the fuck up." The blonde winced as he helped her up, leaning against his arm.

"Can you run?"

"Yeah I think so..."

"Well hurry!" The sound of barking dogs sounding dangerously close.

As they ran arm in arm, Percy yelled into his ear piece. "Leo! Where are you? I need you to meet us by the front-"

"No!" The girl said, gasping for breath at his side. "They'll be expecting us there! Tell your friend to meet us at one of the back gates! It's hidden by a bush but-" She slammed into the back gate. 

"Percy, who was that?" Leo asked, voice rising in concern.

"It doesn't matter right now, Leo! You heard her! GO!"

Percy gripped the girl's hand tight. "You alright?"

She looked at him, sweat dripping down her neck and her curls sticking to her face. "Yeah."

"That didn't sound like you were alright."

"Well you have cuts and dirt all over your face and arms. I'd ask if you are alright but you have a brain full of seaweed."

"Wha- why so specific?!" Percy asked in disbelief.

The blonde stood up, and shoved the gate open. "Do you want to escape or would you rather rot in jail, huh Seaweed Brain?"

Percy followed her through the rusted gates, slapping the bush branches out of his way. "Okay first of all, the name is Percy. Second of all, you're not that funny, Wise Girl. You know I wouldn't want jail time."

The blonde stopped abruptly, causing Percy to slam into her back.

"Oww..."

"Impressive. Your friend arrived at a remarkable speed."

On the darkened street he saw a familiar van waiting for him. Leo was waving frantically at him through the window, yelling at him to get in.

Percy walked ahead of the girl and turned to face her. "So... do you want a ride home or..."

The blonde grinned and took the bag away from him.

"Nice try, Seaweed Brain. I have my own ride waiting for me at the end of the street. But uh... here." She zipped open the bag and pulled out a stack of bills. "This is for saving me despite me being an ass about it. Also you probably have given me back pain for a week, thank you SO MUCH." She placed the bills in his hands and zipped the bag closed.

"The sarcasm is strong here, Wise Girl."

She laughed, heels clicking on the broken, uneven sidewalk as she walked away from him.

"Hurry up before you get us all caught. The alarms are still ringing, Percy."

Percy looked at her and with a smile, he shook his head. He was getting into the passenger seat of the van when he saw the girl turn around.

"Hey Percy!"

"What?"

"The name is Annabeth!"

"What?!"

"You heard me the first time! Now get the hell out of here!" 

He laughed and slammed the door shut, avoiding the curious look Leo gave him.

Annabeth, he thought. What a pretty name to a pretty woman.   

 

 


End file.
